


Blows Over the Sea, Cools the Air

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For moonilicious.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blows Over the Sea, Cools the Air

**Author's Note:**

> For moonilicious.

_Why_, Jensen had to wonder as he stamped his feet, did they have to film this show in Canada? What was wrong with California? Nice, hot, blue-skies California. Wasn't everything much spookier when it happened in the warmth of daylight, not the cold wind of a sharp fall too far north?

"Oh my God, it's cold," Jared's teeth chattered beside him.

"No shit, Sherlock," Jensen replied through frozen lips. "And it's not even _winter_ yet."

"They'd better have us in about three feet of thick coat when it's winter." Jared shivered.

"Yeah, like that's likely," Jensen muttered, but sent a prayer up to whatever watches over really cold actors in Canada freezing their asses off but hey, at least they were getting paid to freeze their asses off.

The wind blew Jared's hair to the side, and the assistant director sighed in exasperation. "Get ready for the shot, and Jared, do something about that hair before it blocks you completely."

Jared flashed a grin at him and tried to flatten his hair down. They moved into position, and Jensen brought Dean up from the place he'd put him away in earlier. The camera rolled, he felt his lines in his throat, spoke over the wind (dying down, thank God, and he hoped the sound department wouldn't ask them to loop too much later) and watched Jared flick his hair constantly out of his eyes until he ended up just tossing his entire head and delivering his next line in a camp, diva-ish voice. They cracked up, the director yelled, "Pull it together, still rolling," and they tried to compose their faces, but the wind blew Jared's hair again and Jensen couldn't look at him, couldn't stop the way his lips quirked and twitched no matter how hard he tried to keep them down.

"Cut!" the director called at last. He waited as Jensen looked at Jared and the two of them laughed against each other, then called out, "Alright, get it out of your systems, and let's _go again_."

It was still cold at way-too-late o'clock, when they finished for the day. Jared grabbed a box of candy in the trailer as his makeup was carefully removed, Jensen in the seat next to him listening to his growling stomach. "Want to order takeout?" he asked.

"Sure." Jared paused. "What, like the other option would be cooking?"

Their eyes met in the mirror, and Jensen cracked a smile. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"You've got to be kidding me, after the day I've had?" Jared thickened his accent. "Ah've worked hard all day, Ah expect a dinnuh on the tay-bul."

"Ass. I am not the wife." Jensen wished he could reach to poke him, but just stored it for later.

"You so are," Jared grinned over. His teeth were impossibly white, Jensen noticed, and he had sugar at the corner of his mouth.

"Screw off, I am not," he countered, looking away again as the makeup girl gently turned his head.

"You are," she said, grinning, and he reached behind and grabbed her, tickling. She giggled and wriggled her hips out of his grasp.

"See?" Jared smirked. Jensen rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to kick your ass for that," he warned, pointing.

"Can you reach that far?" Jared baited. Jensen gave a laugh.

"Oh haha, whatever dude. I'll kick it into next Tuesday."

"Like to see you try." Jared raised his eyebrows, once, a quick movement. Jensen caught it in the mirror.

The makeup girl finished and patted the top of his back. He launched himself out of the chair and at Jared, who had just taken another bite of stretchy liquorice and flailed out of his chair when he saw Jensen coming towards him. They landed in a heap on the floor, Jensen pinning Jared down and pretending to punch him, moves that grazed the air above his skin, as Jared laughed and tried not to choke on the candy in his mouth.

Jensen reached down as they were still struggling and licked away the sugar still lingering on the corners of Jared's mouth. Jared kissed him, and Jensen tasted the liquorice, and pulled a little of it into his mouth along with Jared's tongue. It dissolved between them, leaving just sugar and the taste of artificial strawberries and Jared, licking at him, moving against each other like they were struggling. Jensen became vaguely aware of laughter above them, a sound that could have been the click of a camera, and then felt a cushion hitting him with some force.

"Quit it, before I turn the hose on you," said a voice above them, and Jared and Jensen broke apart to stand up, grinning, hands reaching still to pull at each other.

They got outside the trailer and instantly huddled closer together against the howling wind. "Fucking cold out here," Jensen muttered, shivering. Jared moved closer yet.

"Yeah," he said, "let's get out of here. How about something from the Thai place, or pizza?"

"Sounds good," Jensen replied, voice wavering from his shaking and chattering teeth. They moved off, one arm around each other, heads bent against the wind, on their way home.


End file.
